MG36
The MG36 is a light machine gun appearing in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Campaign The MG36 appears in the mission "Persona Non Grata" with a Grip, found on the ground as soon the player takes control of Yuri. It appears somewhat differently from its multiplayer version, as it has a considerably smaller magazine, lower rate of fire, lower recoil and decreased reload add time (meaning the magazine is refilled when the new magazine is about to be inserted to the weapon), making it effective for reload cancelling. However, it can run out of ammo rather quickly, depending on how much the player uses it. Multiplayer The MG36 has fairly average statistics such as moderate rate of fire, recoil, and damage values. It does have one exceptional characteristic, however, sporting the fastest reload time of any LMG, but only slightly faster than the L86 LSW and with a longer empty reload and add time. The MG36 resets exceptionally fast after firing, so using fast 2 to 3-shot bursts gives it very potent stopping power over medium to longer ranges. Fully automatic fire is not advised unless at close range. With the Grip and/or the Kick proficiency, the weapon gains much needed accuracy allowing more rounds to hit the target at a longer range. The weapon's lower rate of fire can be fixed by implementing the Rapid Fire attachment, however some accuracy will be sacrificed with the added recoil. Going prone with the MG36 will (like other LMGs) reduce recoil to very low levels, allowing for fully automatic fire up to extremely long ranges. Due to a recent update, all Light Machine Guns kill in a minimum of 3 bullets against a normal opponent unless shooting through cover, Therefore the only negative aspect about using a Silencer with this gun is the opportunity cost of not using another attachment. Attachments *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 8. *ACOG Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 11. *Rapid Fire - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Heartbeat Sensor - Unlocked at weapon level 20. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 22. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 25. *Thermal Scope - Unlocked at weapon level 27. Proficiency *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Impact - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 16. *Speed - Unlocked at weapon level 21. *Stability - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Survival Mode The MG36 is available in Survival Mode at level 48 and costs $7000. It is an effective weapon, with good damage, a large magazine, decent rate of fire, and a rather fast reload for light machine guns. The player should beware when adding the grip attachment to the MG36, as it will lower its rate of fire. Gallery MG36_MW3.png|First person view of the MG36. MG36 Iron Sights MW3.png|Iron sights. MG36 Reloading MW3.png|Reloading the MG36. MG36 Reloading 2 MW3.png|Removing the empty magazine when reloading. MG36 Cocking MW3.png|Cocking the MG36. MG36 Third Person MW3.png|The MG36 in third person. Spetsnaz Soldier with MG36 MW3.jpg|A Spetsnaz soldier with a MG36. Demonstration Trivia *It appears that the MG36 model in singleplayer and on Create-a-Class image has two iron sights attached, one pair of sights is flipped down. This can be easily seen in "Persona Non Grata", where the MG36 is available at the beginning. * The MG36's statistics are actually almost the same as the G36C's stats. *In third-person, the MG36's iron sights are not removed when optics are attached. *When camouflage is applied to the MG36, the right side of the gun only receives a simple color of the camouflage applied. For example, when the Snake Camouflage is applied, it will only look brownish on the right side. This is can be seen when viewing in third-person. *Prior to a patch, adding the Grip attachment significantly reduced the weapon's rate of fire in multiplayer; this is still present in Survival Mode. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Weapons Category:LMGs Category:Machine Guns Category:Modern Weapons